The Black Sphere
by Grinning Man
Summary: The Gullwings have saved all of Spira. But a new evil has surfaced and it seems that not even Yuna can stop it.
1. Before the Storm

It happened right after their speech. The three leaders of Spira standing their in partnership. It made him snicker. He signaled to the three riflemen kneeling next to him. They never hesitated. He looked through his binoculars again to see large amounts of gore where the three's heads had been. He sniggered.  
  
Then the initial screaming began. The crowds began to push and shove all trying to retreat from the bodies. People were knocked down then trampled on by hundreds of others trying to escape. A woman carrying a child, not more than three, was shoved sideways off a balcony and fell about three hundred feet before crashing head first into concrete.  
This was truly mass hysteria. The first wave of panicking civilians to reach the exits were skewered on spears of armored guards who had not been there when they had entered. The second wave tried to stop but were pushed down by more people. Either they went under the boots of the people behind them or on to more spears. It seemed as if it was raining blood.  
The crowd soon realized that the exits were blocked and tried to turn around and search for another way out of the massacre.  
The people who were to far away from the exits to realize there was only death instead of salvation continued forward and ran straight into the fleeing crowd. More people fell under foot. Bones snapped. Blood squirted. There was screaming. There was an abundance of screaming.  
The crowd returning where they started ran straight into another line of guards with spears. soon they were trying to run right and left but they only found more spears. Soon the people realized they were trapped. After about ten minutes the people settled down enough to realize their predicament.  
Their were bodies everywhere. Out of the twenty thousand viewers of the three leaders speech only sixteen thousand were still alive.  
There was a loud whistling sound and everyone looked up at the source of the sound. Standing up on the platform, and not touching a body or any blood, was a man.  
  
Through his binoculars he saw High Lord Dejang and his personal guard. The High Lord was a six foot tall man with shaggy black hair with streaks of grey. His face was ruggedly good-looking and with no facial hair. He wore a silver jacket that was long enough to touch the floor. With his hand behind his back he took a few step toward the ledge. He looked down at the frightened sheep who stared up at him with a smile on his face.  
He removed his gaze from the High Lord and looked at his two personal guardians. One was an eight foot tall man who was covered from head to toe in shiny armor. Not one bit of flesh could be seen of him. He had two swords on each waist, a knife in each boot and gloves. A giant battle axe hung from a spiked belt. His name was Vaxx and the only person he spoke to was the High Lord. Even then he spoke in two or three word sentences.  
The other guard was a hunched over monster. It was once a man but it had been tortured for years bye the High Lord saw that it was fit soldier. This monster was the High Lord's personal tracker. It was fidgeting constantly as it played with a grotesquely sharp skinning knife. Every now and then it would let out a high pitched giggle. This blue skinned freak who wore nothing but a pair of jeans was named Grog.  
He looked back to the High Lord just as he began to speak.  
  
"Greeting people of Spira," This came out in a deep, strong voice. Dejang spread his arms wide as if he was going to embrace everyone and everything, "I am the High Lord of Spira. I have returned at last."  
Low mummers of confusion came from the audience. No one had ever heard of him before. They had never heard of a High Lord os Spira. When the grinning man spoke again everyone went silent.  
"None of you know who I am do you?"  
No one dare to answer this question.  
"To bad. Well let me inform you on who I am. I am your lord. You all are my people. That is all you need to know. Have a lovely evening." He snapped his fingers.  
  
The guards surrounding the crowd began to hack away at the civilians. The screams started again but in thirty minutes there was silence. The guards now seemed to be wearing Red armor instead of black. The High Lord stood on the balcony, always smiling, and looked at the massacre. Grog sniffed at the smell of death in the air and licked it's lips in pure lust. With that Dejang turned around and walked off with his guardians falling behind. He spoke as he walked.  
"Bring me the High Summoner." 


	2. Betrayal

The airship did a quick turn and accelerated. The three women holding on top of this vessel let out another burst of cheering and laughter. The ship continued to do more and more stunts to the enjoyment of the three women. the sun reflected off the bright metal and would blind anyone looking directly at it. The sky was clear and the good times were here...  
  
Brother was about to say something to Yuna through the intercom, the switch was in his hand and his finger was inches from the button, when a chunk of his throat exploded into blood and bone fragments. He fell backwards never making a sound. His head hung on by a few threads. Cid turned around from the consul just to have the top portion of his skull blown off. His brain was visible and a trickle of blood flowed from his mouth. He fell out of his chair and slumped on the floor.  
The copilot got up but he was quickly blown back by a blast to the chest. He smashed into the wall and fell face-forward to the floor. This all happened in a matter of five seconds. Shinra stared shocked at the gunman. Buddy.  
Shinra turned quickly and pushed the intercom button.  
"Help!" Buddy slammed the butt of the gun on the back of his skull. He went out in a flash.  
  
"What was that," Yuna got that much out before she heard the loud smack. She turned to see Rikku crumbled on the ship and Paine standing above her. In her hand was her sword. A look of detachment was in her eyes. Paine began to advance on her with harmful intent.  
Unfortunately for Yuna, she tripped. She landed with a plop on her butt. Before she could raise an arm the flat of Paine's blade slammed down on her skull. Lights out.  
  
The two girls were gagged and tied in a closet. Now the two traitors stood before each other.  
"It's done," Buddy said as he looked into Paine's face.  
"Yes, the High Lord will be pleased. You have done him a great service."  
"Yes and now it's time to get my payment for my service."  
Paine had a far away look in her eyes, "Yes you will now be rewarded."  
With that she pulled of her top to reveal her breasts. Buddy began to fondle them as Paine undid her belts. He was sucking on her nipples as she slid her pants off. She did this all without any emotion. It seemed that she didn't car what was done to her.  
Buddy pushed her to the floor. Before his face disappeared between her legs he made a request.  
"Call me Father."  
"Father."  
  
The airship landed in Beville, where a group of solders awaited it's arrival. The two traitors were taken before the new lord of Spira and the two bodies were carried off to the guest chambers. The corpses were taken to the edge of the bridge and flung off into the recesses like bags of garbage. 


End file.
